The invention relates to an anti-roll/pitch system for use in a vehicle, in which a first vehicle mass, for instance a wheel or cabin, is suspended to a second vehicle mass, for instance a chassis, by means of a bearing arm, which is pivotally connected to said second mass around a pivot axis by means of spring means, the anti-roll/pitch system comprising adjusting means, for adjusting a point of application of a spring force on the bearing arm relative to the pivot axis, thereby adjusting a moment exerted by said spring force on said bearing arm, so as to counteract a load, exerted on the bearing arm by the first vehicle mass.
Such an anti-roll/pitch system is known from EP 639123. With this known system, rolling and pitching motions of the cabin or chassis, caused by acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle during use, can be effectively counteracted, thereby enhancing the vehicle's safety, comfort, and steering behavior. The system can also successfully be applied as a load leveling system, to compensate for an unequal load distribution on the vehicle, by adjusting the (static) spring forces of the anti-roll/pitch system appropriately.
A disadvantage of this known anti-roll/pitch system, however, is that it is rather voluminous and uses a relative large number of moving components and bearings, rendering the system rather complex, expensive and maintenance demanding.